Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party
Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party is a live show taking place in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle in Disneyland Paris. The show showcases several Disney Villains normally, then Non-Disney Villains after in the Sydney version of La Ronde's Show. it also appeared in disney villain world Sydney Disney Resort Version (fanon) During a performance in the Sydney Opera House, Dr. Facilier is interrupted by Dark Specter, who claims that evil is below par than what it used to be. He teaches the witch doctor what it takes to become a villain. Lessons and Villains: #How to drink a magic potion- Evil Queen #How to hypnotize your enemy- Jafar and Ursula #How to fight with a sword- Captain Hook #How to wear fasion- Cruella De Vil #How to use cards as minions- Queen of Hearts #How to become a hun- Shan-Yu #How to poach animals- Percival C. McLeach #How to sing- Javert #How to not recognise yourself- Phantom of the Opera #How to forge metal- Megatron and Queen Beryl #How to destroy TV channels- Wayne Cramp #How to find diamonds- Madame Medusa #How to eat- King Candy #How to kill- Carface #How to marry- Holli Would #How to kidnap- Mok Swagger #How to become a victor- Grand Duke of Owls #How to pull a rabbit out of a hat- General Woundwort #How to destroy people- Kilokahn #How to become a Nighlok- Master Xandred #How to become a monster- Claudandus #How to fight with a mace- Darth Vader #How to fly- Syndrome and the Wicked Witch of the West #How to laugh- Dr. Blowhole #How to make night eternal- Nightmare Moon #How to kill heroes- Mephiles the Dark #How to resurrect the dead- Baron Dark #How to turn enemies to stone- Wrath-Amon #How to freeze time for your enemy- Agent Smith #How to infect one person, he or she, with a virus- Baron Silas Greenback #How to kill with a wand- Lord Voldemort #How to become ruler of a certain land- HighRoller #How to become a dictator- Maleficent #How to become a traitor to heroes- Speckles #How to drink blood- Dracula #How to become master criminal- Ratigan #How to yodel- Alameda Slim #How to become strong- Gaston #How to become scary- Little Miss Scary, Zygon, and Nekron #How to become a friend to evil- Blackwolf and King Haggard After that, Dr. Facilier is victorious over his foes, and Halloween belongs to the forces of the evil in the form of Dark Specter...! Other villains that did not appear like Hades will be in the longest finale of the show. Songs *It's Halloween- Dr. Facilier and minions *Geki Geki Wonderful- Dark Specter *Evil Far Below- Dark Specter and Dr. Facilier *Journey- Evil Queen *Prince Ali/Poor Unfortunate Souls- Jafar and Ursula *Hooked- Captain Hook *Chernabog- Cruella De Vil *Pitiful Fools- Queen of Hearts *Hun! Ha!- Shan-Yu *I'm A Poacher- Percival C. McLeach *Stars- Javert *Point of No Return- Phantom of the Opera *Together, We'll Spoil the Fun- Megatron and Queen Beryl *Love Evil- Wayne Cramp *Black Halloween- Madame Medusa *Candy's Song- King Candy *Love Dies- Carface *Everyone's A Little Bit Evil- Holli Would *My Name Is Mok- Mok Swagger *I Hate Children- Grand Duke of Owls *This Is The Moment- General Woundwort *Duet- Kilokahn and Dr. Facilier *Master's Revenge- Master Xandred *Gore and Blood- Claudandus *Empire National Anthem- Darth Vader, Sith, and Dr. Facilier *Love's Crime- Syndrome and the Wicked Witch of the West *I Love To Laugh- Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Facilier *Purpoise Power Ballad- Dr. Blowhole *Gargamel Leaves Nightmare Moon Alone- Gargamel and Nightmare Moon *The Night Will Last Forever- Nightmare Moon *Mephiles- Mephiles the Dark *I Am Evil- Baron Dark *Feel My Wrath-Amon- Wrath-Amon *Evil Agent- Agent Smith *Toad- KOMPLEX and Baron Silas Greenback *A Frog, Am I?- Baron Silas Greenback *Avada Kedavra- Lord Voldemort *High Ruler of East Citadel/Townsville's Going Down- HighRoller and villains of Townsville *Mocked Dragon- Maleficent *Moles of Evil- Speckles *Life After Life- Dracula, Woman, and Dr. Facilier *World's Greatest Criminal Mind- Ratigan *Yodelling Song for Forces of Evil- Alameda Slim *No One Like Gaston- Gaston *Little Miss Evil- Little Miss Scary *Kim's Nightmare- Zygon and Nekron *Three Evils Are Better Than One- Little Miss Scary, Zygon and Nekron *The Beauty Underneath- Blackwolf and Young Kid *We Want to Be Friends, Oh Blackwolf- King Haggard *The Power of Hate (You're My Friend)- Blackwolf, King Haggard, and Dr. Facilier *Wonderful- Dr. Faciler *Alive- Mr. Hyde *It's Halloween (reprise)- All Villains including guest villains *Poor Yorik- Enik *Halloween with Hades- Hades *I Have No Heart- No Heart *Venegance- Venger *Fields of Rome- Myzor *Poor Fool He Makes Me Laugh- Cast of Villains *Dr. Evil's Song- Dr. Evil, Dr. Eggman, and other villains *I Am Loki- Loki *Bowser- King Koopa *Jungle Beast/ Bloody Tears- Sideshow Bob and Dracula *My Own Heart- Caledon Hockley *Yeerks and Daleks- Visser Three and Davros *Freeze!- Zeebad, White Witch Jadis, Jareth, Von Talon, Boingo, Frieda, and Frieza *Pink- Pinky and the Brain *Saturn is Black- Makuta Teridax *Pretty- Dr. Pretorious *Vrak and Zelda's Duet- Vrak and Zelda (Terrahawks version) *No Land of Bravery Anymore- Texas Pete *Revenge- Venjix *Burgers, Please- Lawrence Limburger *Brother- Eddie's Brother *Delight- Delightful Children from Down the Lane *My Mission- Roaul Silva *L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Song- Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Fruma Sarah's Back- Dr. Facilier and rest of villains *Close Every Door- Thrax and Dr. Facilier *Be Prepared- Scar *Rap Song- Bad Rap, Dr. Piranoid, Dr. Paradim, Marvel Villains and General Parvo *It's Halloween Megamix- Cast of Villains *Bye-Bye!- Cast of Villains Disney Villains World's version The story was a new villain like kingdom of darkness how to be evil Category:Fanon Category:Halloween Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Dark Category:Halloween Shows Category:Halloween Events Category:Shows Category:Disney Villains World